The purpose of the proposed research is to address the problem of inaccessibility, at the state and local levels, of appropriate quantitative methodologies that are available to support planning activities directed toward the achievement of effective cost containment. In the context of generic planning functions to be undertaken by HSAs, the feasibility and usefulness of quantitative methodologies will be reviewed. A report will be provided that critically assesses a large number of methodologies in terms of purpose, scope, availability and quality of data requirements, cost, restrictiveness of assumptions, and value in supporting HSA planning efforts. Direct observation and participation in a specific health services planning process will permit a re-evaluation of specific conclusions of the critical assessment. This will lead to improved criteria by which different methodologies are evaluated and identify factors in the planning environment which are important for the adoption of methodological innovation. The final report will include a set of procedures and guidelines for structuring and implementing health planning activities. This will include methodologies to be considered for each planning activity, characteristics of each methodology in terms of the criteria introduced in this analysis, and guidelines for matching planning needs with planning resources. It is our hope that this document will serve to make quantitative methodologies more accessible and less confusing, and will become, in its own right, an important tool for regional health planning.